


And Suddenly All The Locker Room Scenes Make Sense

by Ennead13x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ficlet, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, less prose and more character voice?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennead13x/pseuds/Ennead13x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I don't even ship them that hard, but the last few days I have been having this vivid Scott/Isaac fantasy, with a side of accidental!voyeur Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Suddenly All The Locker Room Scenes Make Sense

There’s still official summer practices and yeah, Scott’s off the team because of his grades. But that doesn’t mean Stiles and Isaac are.

So Scott sometimes goes to the field later to practice with them after coach is done.

And after a bit, Stiles has to bow out. Not only does he not have werewolf stamina to pit against Finstock’s insanity along with two wolves, he’s also got some training of his own scheduled with Deaton tomorrow and that always goes better when he’s not beat to hell.

Stiles leaves them to it.

Except he gets halfway home when he realizes he’s left his field bag of special herbs and spices in the locker room and has to drive all the way back. When he gets there Scott and Isaac aren’t on the field, but Stiles figures they’ve fucked off into the woods or whatever, like they’ve taken to doing recently.

Well, they’ve fucked off all right…into the locker rooms to nearly give Stiles a heart attack.

Of course, they probably don’t notice, because they’re too busy _actually_ fucking up against the lockers…and hey, Stiles didn’t really get all the jockstrap photosets and shit that pornsites seemed to love, but he totally gets it now - because Isaac’s straps are perfectly framing his ass for Scott to plow into. (And yeah Scott’s is framed pretty nicely too, it’s just that _that is his brother from another mother there_ and also _oh holy god, Scott’s cock_.)

Guys, guys. Stiles’ brain is broken. Also, his locker door, _again_. Apparently werewolves bring the claws during sex. Good to know.

His retreat is neither hasty nor stealthy. He’s pretty sure Isaac caught his eye when he turned his head to give Scott a truly filthy kiss. That is okay, that is totally okay, that is going to haunt his sex fantasies for at least the next 20 sessions…Starting with the one he has with himself in the boy’s room just down the hall.


End file.
